1. Field
Example embodiments of the presentinventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device that includes a retention reset flip-flop.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the design of the low-power semiconductor chips, a power gating technique for reducing a leakage current by shutting off a power supply to blocks of a circuit that are not in use is widely used. In order to use such a power gating technique, when shutting off the power supply, data in a data storage flip-flop may be transferred to another location, and a method of shutting off the power supply after transferring the data out of the data storage flip-flop may be used.
A discrete circuit and/or logic may be used to perform a reset function on the retention flip-flop. However, this discrete circuit and/or logic may increase the size of the retention flip-flop and also may increase power consumption. Therefore, there is a need for a low-power small retention flip-flop.